Prison de satin
by Abella
Summary: Un père, un fils… Un viol, aussi. [Edit Rar]


Disclaimer : Ben sont pas à moi les blondinets…

Résumé : Un père, un fils…Un viol, aussi.

Note de l'auteur : **Attention avertissement !** Cette fic pourrait choquer les plus sensibles. Je n'ai pas caché grand chose, j'ai juste écrit simplement de quoi se composent les soirées d'un fils abusé par son père. Alors âmes sensibles…Passez votre chemin ! ;)

* * *

**Prison de satin.**

La porte claque, au rez-de-chaussée. J'entends son pas dans l'escalier. Dur, violent, rapide. Tellement lui…

Dur, quand il me pénètre, Violent, quand il me pénètre, Rapide, quand il me pénètre.

Je relève les yeux, vois mon visage dans la glace. Tellement lui, aussi…

Les mêmes mèches blondes, les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes lèvres fines, le même nez fin, le même visage d'ange déchu.

Une porte grince. Ses pas dans le couloir. Durs, violents, rapides. Il ne s'arrête même pas pour poser sa sacoche. Je l'entends percuter le sol, comme jetée dans un mouvement de violence, d'exaspération.

Dur, violent, rapide.

Ses pas se rapprochent, et puis j'entends son souffle derrière la porte, juste son souffle. Je sais qu'il s'arrête et qu'il pose la main sur la porte, un instant, comme une infime prise de conscience avant de commettre l'irréparable. Qu'il commet, malgré tout, durement, violemment, rapidement.

Il pousse la porte, je ne vois pas son visage, je lui tourne le dos, mais je sais comment il est. Le même visage que celui qui se reflète dans la glace en cet instant. Impassible, froid, neutre. Même quand il me baise, il garde ce masque. Même quand il jouit. Comme vidé, de l'intérieur, plus la capacité de ressentir. Plus que celle de faire du mal…

Moi, je sais que je ne garderai pas cette fausse indifférence. J'ai trop mal, trop de haine pour la garder. Seulement…chaque soir, j'essaie de faire comme si ça ne me touchait pas, comme si je ne souffrais pas, je me dis que peut-être ça le ferait arrêter, puisque mes larmes ne le touchent même plus.

Il avance, lentement cette fois. Sa respiration essoufflée emplit la pièce. Dure, violente, rapide.

Il ôte sa chemise, retire son pantalon, ses chaussures. Ces froissements de vêtements me donnent la chair de poule, mais je ne bouge pas. C'est lui qui guide le jeu.

Il avance, encore, s'arrête derrière moi, face au miroir. Il observe un instant ces visages si identiques, copies conformes d'une folie pure, puis il glisse ses mains sur mon torse, sous mon tee-shirt qu'il m'enlève rapidement.

Il me retourne soudain, prend mon, son visage dans mes mains, je ne sais plus très bien, il me fait m'agenouiller et place son, mon visage face à son caleçon déformé par son sexe dressé.

Il baisse prestement le bout de tissu qui sépare mon corps du sien, et plaque ma bouche sur son membre, si fort que je n'ai d'autre choix que celui d'écarter les lèvres pour laisser entrer son sexe.

Il soupire de bien-être, mais voyant que je ne fais rien, que je ne réagis pas, il appuie un peu plus mon visage contre son corps. Je réprime un haut le cœur, il va trop loin dans ma gorge, j'ai envie de vomir, mais je ne peux pas, il me tuerait.

Alors je fais la seule chose que je peux faire dans cette situation. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, mon faible courage de fils abusé, et j'enroule ma langue autour de son sexe, je le lèche, de bas en haut, de haut en bas, je suce, je mordille, je fais tout ce qu'il aime que je lui fasse, et puis je le sens frémir, je sens qu'il va venir alors je veux retirer son sexe de ma bouche mais il appuie encore plus fort ma tête et je n'ai d'autre choix que d'avaler ce liquide infâme, ce sperme maudit qui m'a fait naître.

Il se retire de ma gorge, baisse vers moi un regard triomphant et, toujours sans un mot il saisit mes cheveux pour me forcer à me relever, puis me jette sur mon lit.

Durement, violemment, rapidement.

Il arrache presque mon pantalon, le jette au hasard, puis passe ses mains sur mes fesses tout en retirant mon boxer.

Il me retourne, j'ai le visage plaqué sur les oreillers. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, j'ai envie de hurler, de me retourner et de lui planter mes ongles dans la poitrine jusqu'à atteindre son cœur et à pouvoir l'arracher enfin, mais je ne peux pas, alors je me contente de mordre un oreiller et d'attendre que ce soit fini.

Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais ce qu'il fait. Il pose sa main sur son sexe, et se masturbe, tout en mettant un doigt, deux doigts, trois doigts en moi. Durs, violents, rapides.

Il les retire d'un coup et me pénètre, profondément, il entre en moi, et j'ai mal, j'ai si mal, je ne suis pas préparé, jamais préparé. Il donne des coups de hanche, il me pousse, une fois il l'a fait tellement fort que je me suis cogné contre le haut du lit et que j'en ai gardé une bosse sur le front pendant une semaine.

Il bouge en moi, c'est comme des coups de buttoir, dur, violent, rapide, il va plus profond, toujours plus profond, il défonce ma prostate et j'ai l'impression qu'il me déchire de l'intérieur, que quand il se retirera il ne restera plus que de faibles lambeaux de chair.

J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal.

Il jouit, d'un coup, soudainement, étouffe un râle dans gorge et se retire aussi violemment qu'il est entré.

A sa respiration, je sais qu'il n'est pas rassasié. J'ai peur qu'il recommence, mais pourtant je le sais, il va recommencer, ou pire, il va me demander…

Il me retourne, pas un mot, pas un regard. Il s'agenouille sur le lit, le bassin tourné vers moi, saisit mon poignet et le place contre sa peau, à l'entrée de son corps. Il me demande de lui faire la pire chose qui soit, et cette chose porte un nom.

Fist-fucking.

Dur, violent, rapide.

Il veut que je mette ma main dans son putain de trou du cul. Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux pas.

Et pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix.

Il pousse son bassin vers moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'hésiter, il veut que je le fasse, maintenant, et vite.

Et c'est parti. Je vois peu à peu mes doigts disparaître en lui, je sens sa peau tout autour de la mienne, chaude, atroce, et puis il bouge, il veut que j'aille plus vite, plus loin, et bientôt mon poignet atteint l'entrée de son corps, et je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus.

Les larmes coulent en cascade sur mon visage, silencieuses, et elles brouillent ma vue, je vois flou, et peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça.

Il saisit mon autre main et la pose sur son sexe, il veut que le masturbe. Une main dans son corps, l'autre sur son sexe, et bientôt recouverte de sperme, alors qu'il jouit encore sur moi.

Il s'avance, retirant ainsi ma main de lui, se relève, d'une démarche hésitante parce que ça lui a fait mal, mais c'est ce qu'il voulait, et puis il renfile son pantalon, remet sa chemise et ses chaussures et sort de la pièce, sans un regard pour moi, sans un regard pour lui.

Et je reste là, seul, détruit une fois de plus. Je suis étendu sur mon lit, les bras en croix, les mains sales, les fesses meurtries et la bouche souillée. Je regarde le plafond, blanc, vague au-delà de mes larmes, et puis je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par l'obscurité.

J'ai envie de mourir.

J'ai envie d'oublier.

Un haut-le-cœur s'empare de nouveau de moi, et je me précipite dans la salle de bain. Penché sur les toilettes, j'y déverse son sperme et toute ma tristesse en même temps. Je vomis, vomis, vomis jusqu'à n'avoir plus rien à vomir.

J'aimerais pouvoir vomir ma vie, et la voir disparaître au hasard des canalisations.

J'aimerais pouvoir plonger la tête la première dans la cuvette et me laisser m'y noyer.

Je le peux, c'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, je n'ose pas.

Je me relève et rentre dans la cabine de douche. Un mince filet d'eau chaude coule sur mon corps meurtri, il réchauffe un peu mes membres, mais pas mon cœur, pas mon malheur. Trop froid pour lui.

Je suis épuisé, je n'en peux plus, je n'ai même plus la force de tenir debout, alors je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi et me recroqueville sous le jet brûlant dont l'eau se mêle à mes larmes.

Je repense à tout à l'heure, à hier, à avant-hier. Je pense à demain. Qu'est-ce qu'il me demandera, demain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me fera ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me fera faire ?

Je sors de la douche, coupe l'eau, comme un automate. J'enfile mon peignoir, aussi blanc que mes pensées sont noires.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, m'appuie contre un mur, regarde la pièce. J'ai l'impression de vivre sans cesse les mêmes choses, comme un cauchemar qui se répèterait sans fin.

Toujours les mêmes gestes, les mêmes horaires, les mêmes horreurs.

Toujours moi, après, seul, debout au milieu d'une pièce qui ne me ressemble pas parce que rien sur terre n'est assez détruit pour me ressembler.

Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Est-ce qu'un jour, un soir, je pourrais me coucher sans avoir la peur au ventre, m'endormir sans appréhender les cauchemars, rêver, juste rêver, rêver d'un paradis où il n'existerait pas, rêver d'une vie ou je ne serais pas ce fils soumis et violé, rêver d'un autre moi, d'un autre lui ? Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais regarder son visage et y poser le mot 'père' sans que des larmes ne me montent aux yeux ?

J'entends le rire de ma mère résonner dans le manoir. Il sonne si pur, si cristallin. Elle ne voit donc rien ? Elle ne voit pas que son fils est mort, que son époux est pourri de l'intérieur ? Mais pourquoi personne ne voit rien ?

POURQUOI PERSONNE NE SE REND COMPTE DE RIEN ?

J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai si mal.

J'ai envie de m'allonger sur mon lit, mais je sais que j'y reverrai les images de ce qu'il m'a fait subir tout à l'heure.

J'ai envie de m'asseoir à mon bureau, mais je sais que je reverrai son visage dans le miroir.

J'ai envie de mourir, mais je sais que je n'en aurai jamais le courage.

Je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser glisser au sol, laisser mes larmes couler, vider mon corps de toute cette douleur, et attendre.

Attendre quoi ?

Je ne sais pas.

Peut-être la prochaine fois,  
Peut-être la fois qui me libérera,  
La fois qui me tuera.


End file.
